


So Cool

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Series: Christmas 2018 [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Dopil being kids, Jaehyungparkian being annoying, Sungjin just wants to get the damn groceries.





	So Cool

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual Day6 fic soooo the characterization might be not accurate, please don't mind!!!

"Guys, I am going to buy groceries. We still haven't got that turkey and Chan just messaged me to get chick -"

"Sungjin, please help me pry off this guy first," Younghyun croaked, trying to push away Jaehyung, who's trying to fall asleep on him.

"How did he end up on you anyways?"

"Uhhhh," Younghyun blinked, "To be honest, I am not sure how on earth did this happen either. I am guessing that he was playing League of Legends yesterday and his bed is too cold."

"CHICKEN?" Wonpil screamed. Sungjin mentally faceplamed (because he had to pry off Jaehyung and wasn't able to facepalm physically), "No, Pil, the chicken is for Stray Kids -"

"Stray Kids? Bob, we're meeting Channie?" Jae somehow immediately popped up from Younghyun and accidentally kicked the younger's leg. The boy yelped in pain.

"No, we are just buying chi -"

"Hyung, can't we have chicken too, pleeease?" Wonpil chimed with glittering eyes. Sungjin sighed, but before he even finished Dowoon interrupted, "Can't we have beef too? The turkey is unnecessary anyway -"

"THE TURKEY ISN'T UNNECESSARY -"

"Are you rejecting Dowoonie's request?" 

"No, Wonpil, I am rejecting yours. No 'chicken eating during Christmas' in this household."

"Jae hyung, aren't you just trying to avoid the chicken?" Younghyun mumbled and Jaehyung glared at him, "C'mon, I should spare my friends' lives for once in Christmas."

"GUYS, I JUST WANT TO GET THE DAMN GROCERIES."

**Author's Note:**

> This is still short welp
> 
> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
